Tomb Time
|hint = Unlock a new path by earning the purple gem elsewhere. |relictimes = PAL: : 1:41:00 : 1:09:00 : 0:52:92 NTSC: : 1:42:00 : 1:10:00 : 0:53:90 Remake: : 1:42:00 : 1:10:00 : 0:53:90 |developertime = Original: 0:50:63 (Corey Strock) Remaster: 0:53.36 |prev = Hog Ride |next = Midnight Run }}Tomb Time (ピラミッド けんせつちゅう lit. Pyramid Under Construction in Japanese) is the ninth level and is the fourth level of the second warp room in Crash Bandicoot: Warped and its remake in the N. Sane Trilogy. This levels name appears to be a reference to Tool Time, the show-within-a-show from the sitcom Home Improvement. Overview Crash is warped back to Ancient Egypt in this level. This level introduces players to common elements in the Egyptian levels such as slippery oil-covered floors and switches that open doors. There is a secret path that is normally accessed with the purple gem. It allows the player to get all boxes in the level and contains a secret clear gem. However, the path can be accessed without the purple gem by long-jumping left from the middle of the stretch before the stairs to the end of the level, and then long-jumping across the platforms. A exploit of the games mechanics can be performed in this level to earn extra lives. If Crash breaks the crates at the start of the level and takes all the wumpa fruit from the boxes and then enters the time trial and restarts the trial immediately, the boxes will be restored with new wumpa fruit in them. This allows you to collect an endless amount of fruit, earning you lives for every 100 you collect. Two extra lives can be also found on each side of the Cortex sphinx head at the start of the level using the bazooka. This earns the "The Riddle of the Sphinx" trophy in the ''N. Sane Trilogy''. This can also be obtained early by glitch slide jumping the edge and belly flopping to reach the lives. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Crash Crate *! Crate *Iron Crate *Outline Crate (purple gem path only) *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate (bonus round only) Hazard Count Stage Parameters Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *The bright spotlights are traps. Poisonous arrows will fly from the left. What will happen? *If you break all the boxes in a stage, you get a diamond. Head for perfect! *Have you played a time attack? Start by getting the yellow clock. You can get trophies. *If you get five trophies, go to the center of the Warp Room. The shocking fact will turn round. *The left door is opened with the purple diamond. Go to find it. Walkthroughs Tomb Time - Both Clear Gems - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 13)|Both Gems Tomb Time - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 37)|Relic Crash Bandicoot 3 - N. Sane Trilogy - 105% Walkthrough, Part 11 Tomb Time (Crystal Only) Gallery Tomb Time-Sphynxinator Thumbnail.png tombtime1.png tombtime2.png tombtime3.png tombtime4.png tombtime5.png tombtime6.png tombtime7.png tombtime8.png tombtime9.png Crash Gets Crushed.png Crash Bandicoot as an Angel 2.png Crash's Shoes Flying Out Of Pit.png Croc warped.jpg 3i09.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. 9. Tomb Time.jpg 09_SaveSlotImages_TombTime.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Trivia *A few ! crates in this level activate moving platforms. This is the only level in this game that contains such crates that do something other than filling in outline crates, which were also found in a few levels in Crash Bandicoot, most notably The Lab. *The purple gem path was originally a death route, and the gem path was in Gone Tomorrow instead. *In the NTSC version of the level, there is a line of Wumpa Fruit after the first set of spotlights. They are replaced with a Flame Thrower Lab Assistant in the PAL version. On the N. Sane Trilogy, this follows the NTSC version. *In the NTSC version, there's an Aku Aku Crate outside the purple gem door, this is replaced with a ? Crate in the PAL version *In the original version of Warped, the second set of spears in the gem path are unique as they extend and retract in three short waves rather than simultaneously. In the N. Sane Trilogy, however, these spears function simultaneously like the rest in the game do. *In the alpha release of Warped, the gem path was initially a "hard" path that was accessible from the start, although the entrance door was on a timer instead and would lock the player out if they took too long to enter. **However, unlike not having the purple gem in the final release, the platforms at the exit of the alternate route in the alpha version were ever-present and could be used to jump into it the from the end, which protruded back onto the main path so it could be entered without the Double Jump and Death Tornado Spin superpowers. *This is the only level in the game where it's impossible to break all boxes the first time the player enters it. However a glitch does exist which allows the player to access the purple gem path early. *Tomb Time and Sphynxinator are the only levels with the same developer time. es:Tomb Time fr:Tomb Time it:Tomb Time pt-br:Tomb Time Category:Levels Category:Egyptian Levels Category:Levels with Lab Assistants Category:Ruins Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels that Require Gems Category:Levels with Gem Paths